vodo_baas_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandmaster Matthewauvinen Erelem
}px| }]] |first = Matthewauvinen Erelem |second = Human |third = Male |fourth = 100 | fifth = Adumar | sixth = Jedi Master | seventh = Consular - Lorekeeper | eighth = Tykas Vorn | ninth = Ber-til Katarn Cantion Etheron Dinnaka Stryparn Rei'lak Kel'tanikos Reniculus White Idala Edarion Elyaria Arkantos Arriato Loyd Aldenus Brown Winter Nar-Shayal Mihalla Kortarn Sokai Opressus Aisudan Doragon Toric Ishtar Xovito Erelem Silske Le'toran Kel'tanikos Darastal Porkins Reitly Eknos Decius Tavus}} Basic information Master Erelem was a renowned and powerful Jedi Master He was known for his wisdom and mastery of the Force and his skills in lightsaber combat being a noted master of Shii-Cho, Niman and Juyo. Master Erelem served as a member of the Jedi Council of the Vodo Baas Academy and for a period of twenty years served as a member of the Council of First Knowledge and as Grand Master of the enclave, he oversaw the enclave before, during and after the devastating Great Galactic War, Master Erelem held the title of Master of the Enclave or Council Administrator several times despite his personal preference to not hold this title he was still elected to the post multiple times in addition to holding his title as enclave Grand Master. In his century of service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Erelem had a hand in the training of nearly all the Jedi in the Vodo Baas Enclave, including such luminaries as Rei'lak Keltanikos, Ber-til Katarn and Cantion Etheron; all of whom would come to serve on the Enclave Council along with him. Biography Born to the Head of state on the planet Adumar, Matthew was taken in by the Jedi at age 1 and trained as a Jedi Initiate. At the age of 8 he was taken from the Initiate program and assigned to Jedi Master Tykas Vorn. Training as a Padawan under Master Vorn the young Matthew discovered his inherent skill in Alter force powers. Gaining a swift mastery of many telekinetic based force powers the masters were fast to note this talent and advised Master Vorn to feed him knowledge in moderation. The young Padawan would become highly versed in the Shii-Cho, Makashi and Soresu styles while choosing to favour Soresu due to its highly defensive nature. After 10 years of training under Master Vorn at the age of 18 the young Jedi passed his knight trials and became a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Consular specializing as a lore keeper. As a lore keeper the young knight would spend the next few decades of his lifetime studying in the Jedi archives and training his own Padawans and passing them through the trials of knighthood earning him the rank of Jedi Master by age 50 , When the era of the great galactic war arrived he was assigned to a Jedi strike team as a Jedi Generel in the republic army. The war dragged on for many decades and throughout the years the Master would grow in skill and insight even changing his lightsaber style now studying in Ataru Shein/Djem so and Niman with Shein/Djem so now his primary fighting form, This would eventully lead to his almost downfall now chooseing to fall onto a style of harmony and balance for the rest of his life, Niman. He was also assigned the placement of Jedi Arbiter serving under the Sagemaster his former Master Tykas Vorn who was now a member of the Jedi High Council. At the battle of Balmorra the Jedi met a Unkown Species who gave him valued insight into the force, as he got cut off from his squad on a scouting mission the being spoke of his name being Lux'Opprimere, He showed the jedi deep force techniuqes never seen before, The jedi had help guided by the new techniques Lux showed him he found his way back to his unit and was readying for reassignment. During the battle of Bothwuwi the Jedi and his former Master lead a Jedi strike team through the mud and the rain of the battle. The Jedi was cut off from the rest of the strike team and fell down a shell hole from one of the empires mortar shells. The rest of the strike team including Jedi Master Tykas Vorn were killed in the empires advance the knight in shock down the shell hole of the battlefield. It was during this time peroid he was one of the few jedi in the order to recive the Title of Grandmaster, to show his high level of skill devotion and understanding of the way of the jedi, He tried to refuse but the council assigned him and he refused to go agenst there will He was to be assigned to be Head of an enclave with its own councils a role the Master would hold for the next 50 years of his life The following morning the Republic Infantry Unit Violet Company found the jedi in shock down the shell hole after being down there all night, surrounded by the bodies of his dead Jedi strike team. As the only survivor he was shipped home to corusant to mentally recover and heal from his experience. The Jedi High Council. Recognises his sacrifice and service in the name of the republic promoted him to the rank of Jedi General for the remainder of the war and offered him Master Tykas's seat on the Jedi High Council. The ageing jedi refused the role as he felt guilty of being the only survivor of the conflict, the war had scared him mentally and he knew he had to recover before he could ever become a member of the orders leading body. After a lengthy and ardues recovery the jedi was appointed to the role of Jedi Sagemaster by the Jedi high council after passing his 14th Padawan in a row to Jedi Knight. This time he reluctantly agreed. Rather than returning to the front lines the new Jedi Sagemaster was appointed to the Council of First Knowledge and Assigned to the role of Jedi Sagemaster to replace the deceased Master Vorn. Towards the end of the war Master Erelem was promoted to the Jedi High Council and to the rank of a Jedi High General in the Republic Army as the Jedi Temple on Corusant was destroyed, and the treaty of Corusant Signed, The Order then moved to the world of tython to focus and meditate and regain strength. Master Erelem would rise to become one of the more senior masters of the Jedi Order and start over on Tython helping to train future masters, at the end of the ageing masters mind was the experiences he suffered during the Great Galactic War he knew he would never set foot on a battlefield ever again. In the present day Master Erelem is calm reserved and very philosophical, and has settled happily into the role of a teacher and philosopher more so than a man of battle. Master Erelem has achieved high skill and balance in the force to help him focus off his past experiences in the war he is trained and master the Niman style making it his primary lightsaber style, He has also trained in many of the highest tired alter force powers from ancient holocrons collected from the old Jedi temple. Master Erelem has partaken in much of the reknewed conflict overseeing the battles of Balmora Corellia Ilum and Makeb, during Darth Terovas invasion of Tython he used force waves to send entire ranks of imperial soilders flying, He faught alongside his former padawan the Jedi Warriormaster Rei'lak Kel'tanikos as Rei'lak forced the troopers back into thier dropships as Master Erelem used his mastery of the force to force grasp the ships take control of them through the force and force them to crash into each other destroying them. He recently partook in the mass evacuation of Makeb were he once more battled Darth Terova and defeated him looseing his lightsaber in the process, However this allowed him to create a highly experementel Isotope-5 powerd lightsaber. Personality and traits Considerd the "Realist" Master Erelem is a parctical but Triditional Jedi Master upholding the rules and triditions of the jedi order that have been in place for thousends of years, this causes some of the younger jedi to see him as somewhat old fashond but his clam and reserved personality allows him to not mind such things and take it as a compliment about him upholding the jedi way, He is also calm, reserved and highly in harmony to the force, He can often see things others cannot due to his highly in toutch nature with the force. Powers and abilities MMaster Erelem is the Grandmaster of the Vodo Baas Acadamy and has been since the enclave was established during the peacetime before the war over 50 years ago. Master Erelem is a Master Swordsman and is a Master of Shii-Cho, Niman and Juyo with Niman as his preferd fighting style he also has high level of skill in Classical Niman duel blade combat and Sokan aswell as the martial artTae-Jitsu. Master Erelem is also a Master of the Four Force Forms, Thease four meditation stances allow the Jedi Master to achive unique outcomes through the force. Master Erelem is also a Master of Alteration force powers, and specilises in the feild of Telekinetic bassed powers. An example of his level of mastery, When the Paladins of light sent bombers into the jedi temple to try and cave the roof of the temple in to kill all members of The Vodo Baas, Master Erelem single handedly used his mastery of Telekinetics to hold the roof up to allow evryone to leave before the roof caved in. Master Erelem is capable of preforming highly advanced Telepathic bassed force powers and his Jedi Mind Tricks have been known to influence the minds of even the strong willed. Master Erelem has been known to be capable of some of the hardest and most powerfull force techniques known capable by a Jedi Master. but it seams he requires lengthy focos and concentration to do such powers. He has been known to fire Green Force Lightning also known as Emerald Lightning by the jedi. A non darksided force lightning. Master Erelem has also been known to be capable of prefomring both the force light and wall of light techniques however he has never preformed the wall of light, as this force power is known to kill the one who uses it if done without other jedi to aid him, He is also known to have knowledge of the Sever Force Technique to block someones connection to the force with a wall of pure lightside energy, this effect can range from a tempory messure to permenent should Master Erelem so choose, Master Erelem has also been known to have the ability to percive shatterpoints but this he has only done afew times in live combat due to the nature of shatterpoints. Master Erelem puts heavy use of force powers into his lightsaber sequences due to his age, it is clear he is well past his prime. Erelem wets his bed every night. He is commenly known in combat to use the force enlightenment technique to boost his speed, co ordination, stamina and grant himself force armour as a form of extra protection shoud he ever suffer a defencive lapse. Master Erelem is a classical example of when a jedi master takes his or her area of study to the highest level of mastery. this however is not without its drawbacks. Master Erelem is a lightsaber Triditionalist, he will never mix and match lightsaber styles. When he uses Ataru he will use pure Ataru, when he uses Niman its pure Niman, theres no hybriding in his lightsaber style, Master Erelem is a 100 year old Jedi Master and is indeed well past his prime. However due to his highly in toutch nature with the lightside and his 100 year experince as a Jedi he is in insanely good shape for his age, Due to his mastery of the Curato Salva technique Master Erelem was able to slow down and bring bodily decay almost to a halt essentially slowing the ageing process through the force. However there are some things Master Erelem cannot compensate for evrything, But due to his advanceing age he is no longer capable of prefomring the Ataru Style the force assisted acrobatics are out of his reach now chooseing to tade Atarus acrobatics for more ground bassed Ataru movements like the Saberswarm technique. However in his old age he has tended to stick to the Niman style. Equipment Matthew's first lightsaber he built as a padawan was featured heavily off the design of his masters, Tykas Vorn was a Soresu master and as such matthew's lightsaber followed the design of this tridition in the jedi order. the hilt was of simple design with an open toped emiter matrix with the blade emitter seprate from the main body of the hilt. this lightsaber used a Single Green Adegan Crystal. This blade he wore at his side untill he was knighted 10 years later allowing him to make a second lightsaber of almost the exact same design. He did however change from a Single Green Adegan Crystal to a Single Green Ilum Cystal, This was due to the rareity of Adegan Crystals. This lightsaber was destoryed towards the end of the war leading him to build his modern day lightsaber. Matthews third lightsaber was a lightsaber clearly designed for ceremony. The hilt was made of Electrum metal plated with a black durasteal grip over the electrum plateing on the lightsaber. the lightsaber came with a duel phase setting allowing the jedi master to switch the length and power of his blade to suprise and catch off gaurd in combat. the lightsaber carried Duel Green Adegan Crystals to fit the duel phase setting. The design of the hilt followed the triditional design of a Niman Masters lightsaber carrying ancient runic symbols of the order cut into the electrum metal. at the bottom of the hilt sticking out the base was a pure blue Solari crystal. acording to ledgend thease rare crystals can only be weilded by true masters of the lightside of the force. The emitter matrix at the top was open surrounded by a rim of spiked runic symbols clearly there for ceremony rather then any combat purpose. Dispite the blades clear Niman heritage the blade was easily used for Forms I through VI as it was a solid saber built for balance. The saber also seamed perfectly capable of preforming Form VII dispite its Niman design. The lightsaber itself was highly maintined and is highly polished with no cuts of damage marks on the hilt, This lightsaber was completely destoryed save the Solari crystal during Matthews forth lightsaber is the blade he currently weilds at his side today. Unlike his last saber this saber was built for battle and wartime purpose. the saber carries Four Green Hewed Adegen Crystals as the focoseing lens, Two of the crystals are built into the lightsabers Duel Phase Setting and the other two built into the blades Bifurcating Cyclical-Ignition Pulse, The hilt is designed with a heavy emitter shroud to produce a powerfull green blade,the hilt is made of Electrum metel plated with a druasteal undercoating to allow the lightsaber to be highly durable and not break easily. The Solari Crystal is now implemented into the hilt just below the Quad-Adegen Crystals. focosing the energy of the Solari Crystal through the four crystals, Lodged just below the Solari Crystal is a fragment of the Makeb resouce Isotope-5, an Isotope-5 fragment interlinks below the Solari crystal due to the high levels of power Isotope-5 produces requires the energy be siphoned through the Solari Crystal and then through into the four Adegen crystals to stabalise the power of the lightsaber, Due to the use of Isotope-5 Master Erelems lightsaber produces a highly intense blade with deadly energy levels. Master Erelems lightsaber holds a reflection of design from all 7 lightsaber fighting disaplines but like his past lightsaber it has high levels of Niman heritage in its design. Runic symbols are cut into the Electrum metel at the base of the blade a Vibroknife of Cortosis weave sticks out clearly to be used as an army knife on the battlefield, The blade is perfectly balanced across the crossbar of the bilt and has superior balance and leverage due to the duel phase setting build into the hilt, The design of this lightsaber was later refined as the jedi master found it to cumbersome in combat and not what he was used to refineing the design to be a combination of his first three lightsabers containing all the features he had granted this new weapon but removieng the outer caseing for a more streamlined elegent design with the emitter matrix extended from the blade top and the vibroknife on the bottom removed, the Isotope-5 power cell being fitted into a containment chamber more securely and more efficently to prevent overheat or damage to the powercell, Eventully the power cells on the lightsaber needed to be able to flow through the entire blade to stabalise the Isotope-5 Returning the Solari Crystal to the base of the hilt to channel the Isotope-5 the Jedi Master returned to the Design of his Third Lightsaber but keeping the new Mechanics of this new Saber. Category:Jedi Category:Master Category:Consular Category:Council Category:Sagemaster Category:Grandmaster Category:First Knowledge